


The Lion, the Witch, and her new Wardrobe

by Boomerangfish2



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Absorption, Assimilation, F/F, Fusion, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomerangfish2/pseuds/Boomerangfish2
Summary: Gudako gets bored one day and decides to try and make a new servant. It's an absolute success!!





	The Lion, the Witch, and her new Wardrobe

"Man... I wish there was a way to get more servants into this game without waiting for an update." Gudako said wall-breakingly on Sunday morning. 

She was tired and bored. Sunday was just like that around Chaldea.

"Hey... I have some spare servants lying around... maybe I could do something with them!"

Gudako entered her personal room and summoned the Servants she desired- Medea, the Witch of Betrayal, entered the room. She removed her hood and raised her hand to her mouth as she smiled.

"Why, Master. What have you called on me to perform?"

Gudako nodded. "Don't worry, Medea. You'll see soon."

An imposing figure then entered the room- it was Arturia Pendragon, but this was the version of her known as the Lion King. She entered, wearing her armored dress, with her breasts on display. This was an Arturia that was bold and confident, yet cold and aloof, the rightful king that she had tried to make herself become in a past life.

"Master. I report as ordered." Arturia cast her gaze to Medea.

"What would you have me team up with this witch for?"

Gudako giggled.

"Well, Medea, as Saber mentioned, I have a special mission for the two of you. I would like to try an experiment of sorts."

Gudako raised her hand, showing the chosen Servants her glowing Command spells. 

"Medea, use Rule Breaker on Arturia, please."

Medea, always quick with her wicked dagger, plunged it into Arturia's breast scarcely before the other could react.

"Ugh... what foul trickery... Master... I thought I could trust you!" Arturia gasped.

"Oh, you can, Arturia. This is going to make a really cool thing!"

Arturia shivered as Medea caressed her cheek with her hand, giving her a kiss as she stole some of the latent mana within her. Medea smiled and chuckled to herself.

Gudako looked at Medea. 

"Okay, Command Spell number two. Medea... consume Arturia."

Medea licked her lips. Arturia could only stare in shock and horror- her body was frozen by the sinister dagger embedded inside her. 

Using the power of the Command Seal, Medea's mouth began to gape and grow larger. She ran her fingers up Arturia's dress as she took her large mouth and placed Arturia's head inside it. 

"Damn you, master! What meaning is there to this?" Arturia cried out before being engulfed.

"Well, you see, you're my third Lion King. My other two were fused together, but I just didn't want to do that again with you too. So, I figured you and Medea could come together and see what happened. Hehehe..."

"Personally, if anyone wants to know my opinion, I think this is a great idea, Master~" Medea said coyly as she tried to get Arturia into her mouth.

Medea was making many different pleased sounds as the Lion King was reduced to food. Medea began shoving her into her throat, forcing Arturia down on her knees for easier consumption. Medea's throat passed Arturia's large shoulders, removing her Rule Breaker as she passed it.

Gudako, meanwhile, watched in pleasure, then went to Arturia to assist Medea.

As Medea headed for Arturia's chest, Gudako felt one of the massive breasts within the Lion King's dress and then gave Medea a nod. Medea consumed the large chest and then moved on to Arturia's torso.

Medea's own torso was swelling with the girth of the One True King, her robes threatening to come undone. The King's cape was proving difficult to swallow, but Gudako fed mana to Caster to keep her powerful and able to swallow the higher ranked Servant. 

As Arturia's armored boots began to enter Medea's mouth, Gudako was rubbing Medea's belly, feeling the impression of Arturia underneath Medea's robes. Medea placed her own hand on Gudako's to make sure her Master could feel it.

Inside, Arturia didn't care to be felt up like a slab of meat. It reminded her of what her eventual fate would be. 

"Master! Let me go and I may serve you much more!" 

Gudako shook her head.

"No way, Arturia! We're too far to give up now!"

Medea swallowed Arturia's armored boots, then collapsed onto the floor behind her, exhausted.

"Ah... Master... thank you for letting me gorge myself just now. I am forever in your debt." Medea began rubbing her belly. 

"Arturia... you and I are finally together, at last..." she giggled to herself in ecstasy. 

"Don't rest too long, Medea. Now, for the final step." Gudako used one last command spell.

"Absorb Arturia and take her traits and strengths for your own."

Medea complied. Using her own mana and the mana being given by her master, she worked on making Arturia one with her. She focused hard, and while doing so Arturia was yelling, pleading for them both to stop. Neither of them could hear her, for both were so intent on what was taking place. Arturia's essence faded away, dissolving into Medea, and soon there was no trace of her remaining.

Medea, on the other hand, rose on her new armored boots and fluttered her new dress. Her cape received royal detailing, her hood now having fur much like Arturia's had. Her inner dress had become a bodysuit that looked much like the one Arturia had worn. Her legs were completely covered by her bodysuit and ended in her armored boots that she inherited. Her arms received long gloves, the same color as the ones Medea had originally worn. Her breasts had expanded also, though not as large as Arturia's had been. Above her breasts was Medea's signature golden jewelry. In addition, her hair also now had blonde on top and her braids turned into long, flowing hair. An ahoge now sprouted from Caster's head, much like Arturia's had done. 

"So, Medea... or maybe... Mediatria, how about we go and correct history together?" Gudako asked, looking at her taller, more powerful servant.

"Fufufu... yes Master, it shall be as you say." 

Gudako and Mediatria stepped out of the room towards their future together.


End file.
